pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanto Reborn
Kanto Reborn is my attempt at doing a Pokémon-related series, which, is something I have never done before. But, I hope it goes well. Plot Imagine a world where Red became the Pokémon League Champion. Now, yeah, sounds like the main timeline, I know. However, he kept his position as champion, instead of leaving for Mt. Silver. All trainers in Kanto want to challenge the Elite Four, JUST to try to be able to battle the legend. But, the Elite Four provide staggering competition for any trainer willing to go against them. The series will be around one trainer's journey throughout Kanto, as they attempt to stop Team Rocket, who can't seem to accept defeat. I mean, come on. They were beaten by Red...why don't they just give up? Characters Main Characters Leaf Leaf is a trainer from Pallet Town, like Red. She never had a "rival", like Red did, until Silver arrives, wanting to defeat Team Rocket before she can. She is the daughter of Looker. Silver Silver is the anger-driven, red-haired son of Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Instead of going to Professor Elm's lab, in this timeline, he went to Kanto, where Team Rocket began, in an attempt at stopping them at the source. Professor Oak Professor Samuel Oak is the top Pokémon researcher in the Kanto region. His many pupils include Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, and Sycamore. He lives at his lab, still remembering the days where he would get calls from trainers, who would inform him on their progress on their Pokédexes. He has gotten wiser about the world of Pokémon since Red went on his journey, and gives starting trainers a choice between Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Other Adam West Adam West serves as the narrator for most major Pokémon battles nowadays, via the Holo Caster system from Kalos. Gym Leaders Brock Brock is the Rock type Pokémon Gym Leader of Pewter City. He is said to be friends with Jasmine, of Jobto. Misty Misty is the Water type Pokémon Gym Leader of Cerulean City. She travels to Hoenn quite often, to talk to Wallace. Lt. Surge Lt. Surge, also known as The Lightning American, is a war veteran, and the Electric type Pokémon Gym Leader of Vermilion City. He is actually from Unova. Whitney Whitney is the Normal type Pokémon Gym Leader of Plainville City, a newly developed community. She is originally from Goldenrod City in Johto. Erika Erika is the Grass type Pokémon Gym Leader of Celadon City. She is best friends with Gardenia from Sinnoh. Veronica Veronica is the Dark type Pokémon Gym Leader of Viridian City. She's a mysterious person, not much is known about her. Blaine Blaine is the Fire type Pokémon Gym Leader of Steam City. His old gym in Cinnabar Island was destroyed in a volcanic eruption. Brendan Brendan is the Ice type Pokémon Gym Leader of Snowtop City. His father is Norman, the Normal type Gym Leader of Petalburg City in Hoenn. Elite Four and Champion Blue Blue Oak is the grandson of Professor Oak, and the former rival of Red. He serves as the third member of the Elite Four. Red Red, the living legend, the silent one. He rarely speaks, only when a heated battle is under way, even his opponents fear him. He is said to have mastered Mega Evolution. Fan List Yeah, you can add your signature here if you like the series. *[[User:Scootersfood|'The Only Water In The Forest...]] Is The River Episodes Season One #''Your Journey Begins NOW'' #''Viridian City and Beyond!'' #''Heist at the Pewter City Museum'' #''Boulder Badge Rumble'' #''Mountain of the Moon Pokémon'' #''Surfing Cerulean!'' #''Electrifying Words of War'' #''The Final Cruise'' #''A Plain Old Reunion!'' #''More Rocks and Tunnels'' #''Casino Panic'' #''Tangled Up With Erika'' #''Saffron Under Siege!'' #''Darkness of Veronica'' #''The Truth Revealed!'' #''Steam and Smoke Everywhere'' #''Caves Are Fun! Not'' #''The Cold-Hearted Plan'' #''Blazing Finishes in Snowtop!'' #''The Final Road Awaits!'' #''One Last Score'' #''The Elite Challenge Begins!'' #''The Elite Challenge Continues!'' #''The Elite Challenge Rages On!'' #''The Elite Challenge Comes to a Close!'' #''Red VS Leaf, The Ultimate Pallet Duel!'' #''Home, The Beginning and End'' Season Two #''Beyond The Falls!'' Category:Series Category:Lego Master Category:Kanto Reborn Category:Fanon Series